Chapter 10/Gallery
Final Space S1 E10 1.png|The odds are hardly in the Team Squad’s favor. Final Space S1 E10 2.png|On board his own ship, the Lord Commander prepares for the attack. He is convinced the Titans chose him to open the breach. Final Space S1 E10 3.png|Gary gives his crew some final words, in case they won’t make it. Final Space S1 E10 4.png|Gary asks H.U.E. if he knows a way through the armada. Final Space S1 E10 5.png|And he does; H.U.E. launches the lightfold engine at them…. Final Space S1 E10 6.png|….and detonates it. The explosion cripples almost the entire fleet. Final Space S1 E10 7.png|The Galaxy One speeds towards the breach. Final Space S1 E10 8.png|But the Lord Commander isn’t done yet. Final Space S1 E10 9.png|And unleashes the Hives. Final Space S1 E10 10.png|H.U.E. activates the shields… Final Space S1 E10 11.png|… but that won’t hold the Hives for long. Final Space S1 E10 12.png|KVN and Mooncake defend the Galaxy One. Final Space S1 E10 13.png|While the crew comes up with a plan. Gary suggests using a Hawk. Final Space S1 E10 14.png|But someone will have to clear a path first, so Little Cato volunteers. Final Space S1 E10 15.png|The last S.A.M.E.S. will back him up. Final Space S1 E10 16.png|Gary is prepared to bring the bomb to the breach, and make the same sacrifice as his father. Final Space S1 E10 17.png|To Gary’s annoyance, Tribore draws flames on the bomb to make it look cooler. Final Space S1 E10 18.png|Quinn however is determined that she should be the one to close the breach. Final Space S1 E10 19.png|And convinces Gary with a kiss. Final Space S1 E10 20.png|The Hawks prepare for take-off. Final Space S1 E10 22.png|Little Cato and the S.A.M.E.S. go first. Final Space S1 E10 21.png|Combining their fire power… Final Space S1 E10 23.png|…they punch a hole through the swarm. Final Space S1 E10 24.png|And allow Quinn free passage. Final Space S1 E10 25.png|Tribore calls in The Resistance for more backup. Final Space S1 E10 26.png|The Hives break into the Galaxy One. Final Space S1 E10 27.png|Gary fights them off. Final Space S1 E10 28.png|The S.A.M.E.S. don’t make it. Final Space S1 E10 29.png|But the Resistance shows up to take on the final surviving ships. Final Space S1 E10 30.png|However, Tribore is hit and his ship goes out of control. Final Space S1 E10 31.png|Little Cato takes over command of the resistance, and goes straight for the Lord Commanders ship. Final Space S1 E10 32.png|He breaks through the hull. Final Space S1 E10 33.png|And lands in the ventilation system. Final Space S1 E10 34.png|KVN congratulates himself on a job well done, but fails to notice there is a Hive right behind him. Final Space S1 E10 35.png|And he pays the price. Final Space S1 E10 36.png|Gary sees it, and sheds some tears….of joy! Final Space S1 E10 37.png|Lord Commander calls back the Hives, and readies the dimension splitter. Final Space S1 E10 38.png|Mooncake is surprised to see the Hives retreat. Final Space S1 E10 39.png|Then he gets caught with a tractor beam. Final Space S1 E10 40.png|Gary sees this, and thus fails to pay attention to the fight. He is stabbed by a Hive. Final Space S1 E10 41.png|Mooncake is strapped into the dimension splitter. Final Space S1 E10 42.png|Quinn approaches the breach, but the Hawk begins to malfunction. Final Space S1 E10 43.png|So she takes the bomb and ejects. Final Space S1 E10 44.png|Gary has defeated the last Hives. With great effort, he removes the pincer from his wound. Final Space S1 E10 45.png|But the Galaxy One is damaged beyond repair. Final Space S1 E10 46.png|H.U.E. wants to abandon ship, but Gary instead puts the Galaxy One on a collision course with the Lord Commander’s ship. Final Space S1 E10 47.png|The Lord Commander orders to open fire. Final Space S1 E10 48.png|Then Viro gets shot. Final Space S1 E10 49.png|It’s Little Cato. He prepares to kill the Lord Commander. Final Space S1 E10 50.png|But then Gary makes his dynamic entry. Final Space S1 E10 51.png|Little Cato is hurled into space. Final Space S1 E10 52.png|The Galaxy One has sung it’s swan song, but H.U.E. is saved when he uploads himself to Gary’s helmet. Final Space S1 E10 53.png|The Lord Commander survived, and is determined to finish his plan. Final Space S1 E10 54.png|Gary attacks, but Lord Commander zaps him with some electrical cables. Final Space S1 E10 55.png|And then zaps himself to gain a power boost. Final Space S1 E10 56.png|And disarms Gary. Final Space S1 E10 57.png|He is unfazed by Gary knowing his real name, or the fact that Gary is John Goodspeed’s son. Final Space S1 E10 58.png|Gary claims the Lord Commander was never chosen, but gained his powers by accident. Final Space S1 E10 59.png|The Lord Commander is enraged by this. Final Space S1 E10 60.png|And blasts Gary off the ship. Final Space S1 E10 61.png|With no-one left to stop him, The Lord Commander activates the dimension splitter… Final Space S1 E10 62.png|…which forces Mooncake to fire his energy into the breach… Final Space S1 E10 63.png|…and forces it open enough for a titan to reach through. Final Space S1 E10 64.png|Victory. The Lord Commander expects to become a titan himself now. Final Space S1 E10 65.png|But it seems Gary was right. The Titan ignores Lord Commander… Final Space S1 E10 66.png|…and instead grabs Earth, which he pulls into Final Space. Final Space S1 E10 67.png|And there is more bad news. Quinn won’t be coming back. The mission is a one-way trip. Final Space S1 E10 68.png|Like John Goodspeed years before, she sacrifices herself to detonate the bomb. Final Space S1 E10 69.png|And closes the breach. Final Space S1 E10 70.png|Lord Commander lost, and is closer to death than ever. Final Space S1 E10 71.png|Gary is left floating in space. 10 minutes later, his oxygen is finally up. Final Space S1 E10 72.png|As he dies, he finds himself in a white void, where his father awaits him. Final Space S1 E10 73.png|Gary is offered the choice to come with John, or go back. Since Little Cato and Mooncake need him, he choses the latter. Final Space S1 E10 74.png|John disappears, and Gary is floating in space again. Final Space S1 E10 75.png|Then a white light shines on him. Is there rescue after all? Category:Episode Galleries